Ma meilleure amie
by milie-twilight-fan
Summary: Edward Cullen et Bella Swan sont meilleurs amis, mais pour Edward Bella est bien plus qu'une simple amie comment se passeront les choses à sont retour pour Forks. Venez lire pour le découvrire.
1. Chapter 1

_

**L'erreur que certain mon demander si c'était Edward Masen ou Edward Cullen est corriger et un gros merci à celle qui m'on poser est fait voir l'erreur.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

Prologue

Pov-Édouard

Ma vie allait enfin reprendre ! Ma meilleure amie, celle qui faisait battre mon coeur à tout rompre, allait enfin revenir. Suite au remariage de sa mère, elle revenait vivre à Forks chez son père. Fini le temps où je lui parlais au téléphone durant des heures et lui racontais ma journée, maintenant elle allait être là comme elle l'avait toujours été pour moi étant enfant. Moi, Edward Cullen, j'étais complètement hystérique, et cette hystérie NE portait qu'un nom Bella Swan ...

* * *

**Donné moi vos avis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant et tout dabord merci a ceux qui me lise, et aussi je tien à m'excuser si sa me Prend du temps pour mes affiches mes chapitres j'ai du mal avec le foncitonnement du site. Sur ce je vous laisse Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1- L'annonce**

18h:28. Dans exactement deux minutes, le téléphone va sonner et je pourrai enfin entendre sa douce voix.  
18h:29. Une minute, une minuscule minute de trop avant de pouvoir parler à mon amour. Mon amour, si seulement elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle...

Dring!Dring!

-Bella ?

-Edwardddd, tu devineras jamais, j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer, la douce voix de Bella résonna dans le combiné me laissant, statique, béat.

Attendez, une nouvelle ? Ohoh, pas bon, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a dit ça elle m'a brisé le coeur en m'annonçant que Matt Geldrade l'avait invitée au bal de fin d'année. Le même Matt dont elle me parlait tous les soirs en me disant à quelle point il était parfait... Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, pas après ce qu'il lui a fait...

-Ed, t'es là?

-Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Alors quelle est cette annonce si géniale ?

-Et bien, Phil a été accepté dans l'équipe de base-ball de Jackson ville

-Ha, génial, lui répondis-je sans entrain.

-Non, mais tu me laisses finir oui !

-Désolé.

-Bon, je disais donc que Phil a été accepté dans l'équipe de Jackson Ville et comme lui et Renée devront s'absenter régulièrement, j'ai proposé à Renée de venir finir le lycée à Forks et devine quoi ? Elle a dit ouiiiiii!

-NON MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL !!! Oups j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort.

-Aïe ! Ed, ça s'était mes oreilles, mais c'est pas grave, je suis trop contente, je vais enfin te retrouver, toi, Alice et les autres. Oh mon dieu, Ed, promets-moi de ne rien leur dire, promets.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je leur dise ? Là, je l'avoue j'étais perdu.

-Et ben, connaissant Alice, elle va tout faire pour que mon arrivée soit remarquable et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

-Daccord, je ne dirais rien promis, quand vas-tu arriver ?

-Lundi, sois dans cinq jours et je commencerai le lycée mardi, maintenant dis-moi comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Ennuyeuse comme toujours, Lauren et Jessica m'ont encore demandé de les accompagner au bal de printemps, en parlant du bal, puisque tu seras là, tu voudrais pas y aller avec moi ?

-Hummm, laisse-moi y réfléchir...

Oh non, je savais que je naurais pas dû lui demander ça, là c'est sûr, elle va rire de ma geule ou bien s'enfuir en courant.

-Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi, Ed.

-T'es daccord ?

-Oui.

-T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller avec moi ?

-ED J'AI DIT OUI !

-D'accord.

Nous continuâmes à parler comme ça durant encore une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre dans ma chambre comme une furie et vienne me prendre le téléphone des mains pour avoir sa session de barvadage complètement inutile avec Bella, comme tous les soirs.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis heureux comme jamais à l'idée que bientôt je pourrais la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous ai plus sur ce je vous dis à bientôt milie.**


	3. Chapter 3

_

**Don pour commencer j'aimerais dabord et avan tout remercier phika17 pour la correction des chapitre ;)**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 2 je ne cacherai pas que je n'en suis pas vraiment fière et se n'est pas à cause de la longueur car c'est le plus long que j'ai en réserve. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Ensuite je voulais dire un GROS MERCI à toute celle qui me laisse des reviews et aussi à celle qui me lise (je ne croit pas qu'il y est de gars?!) Et aussi que je suis super triste parce que je suis québecoise et New Moon ne sort que le 20 novembre au cinéma pi que dans Notre ville on à plus de cinéma et la ben je suis toute triste :'( Bon okay j'ai terminé de parler maintenant je vous laisse lire.**

**Pour répodre à la question de didine: L'histoire sera prinipalement du poin de vu d'Edward mais s'il faut un Pov Bella ou bien que vous en voulai un dite le moi. **

* * *

Ce matin je me réveillai Heureux Comme jamais, nous étions vendredi et le vendredi annonçait plein de belles choses: la fin des cours, le week-end et Une approche importante Dans la date fatidique, Dans le retour de ma Bella. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'extirpai du lit et partis en direction de Mon dressing rempli par les soins de mon adorable soeur jumelle. Je me sortis Une chemise noire et un jean gris, des sous-vêtements adéquats et je filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et me réveilla. Après m'être Lave, Rincé, séché, habillé et rasé, je descendis Prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine avec ma soeur et ma mère.

-Bonjour Les Femmes de ma vie

-Coucou mon chéri, me répondit l'ma mère en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Salut frérot, tu as bien dormi?

-Oui petite soeur d'amour.

-Dis, de quoi Bells et toi avez parlé, je t'ai entendu crier? me demanda lun. lutin de soeur au moment où je me servais un verre de jus.

Vite Edward excuse UNE, souviens-toi tu as promis à Bella.

-Euh, c'est que le chien de Bella a fini par réussir à manger tout seul.

Idiot, imbécile triples, Bella N'a pas de chien et Alice le sait bien.

Un chien? Pourquoi Bella ne m'a pas dit Qu'elle Avait un chien? Commentaire il s'appelle? Il est quelle couleur? ...

Et la longue liste FUT, ma soeur continua de me poser une foule de questions au sujet du «chien» de Bella. Une chose est sûre, Bella va me tuer en apprenant Qu'elle a un «Supposez que" petit chien de l'ONU.

-Heu, mais assiste Edward, Bella Peut Avoir pas de chien, Renée y est allergique.

Ah merde, merde, merde, merde j'avais oublié ce détail.

-Alice, sur Doit sinon y aller sur des sérums en retard au lycée, lui dis-je en embrassant ma mère et en me précipitant dans ma volvo sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Sauf qu'encore Une fois, mon IDIOTIE Avait Frappé voiture j'accompagnais ma soeur au lycée.

-Bon, tu réponds à ma question, maintenant? Commentaire Bella un sel pour Avoir un chien si Renée est allergique, me demanda ma soeur en Dans Diabolique me rejoignant la voiture et en me faisant la moue à la Alice.

-Et bien, c'est simple, il existe des médicaments contre les allergies et Renée en prend.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de repondre, radio J'ouvre ma notes et les premières de Debussy me montent aux oreilles, me permettant ainsi de conduire en toute tranquilité.

Arrivé au lycée, je descendis de ma volvo et FUS lun. vite rejoint par frère ainé, Emmet, Qui, cette nuit, Avait Dû dormir chez sa copine, Rosalie Hale, l'Une des filles les plus belles du lycée Une Mais aussi l' Des plus refermées. Rosalie est quelqu'un de très gentil Son frère tout comme, mais le pauvre Jasper se Retrouve avec a son bras Maria la pire des profiteuses Ce qui cause un froid entre les Deux Jumeaux Qui étaient en parfaite symbiose et, par la même occasion, un brise le coeur de ma soeur.

Car il se Trouve qu'Alice est amoureuse de Jasper depuis que nous avons 5 ans. Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte et, de son côté, ne plus Pratiquement Jasper nous parle, même à moi qui suis Meilleur ami fils, Espérons que l'arrivée de Bella Pourra arrangeur Les choisi.

Il nous restait quune Quinze minutes avant que la cloche sonne et nous en discutions quand soudain je vis préposé Les yeux de ma soeur et de Rose, Qui étaient face à nous, sortir de Leurs orbites et je sentis Une principales sur mon épaule, je me retournai ...

-Bella??? Elle n'eut pas le temps de repondre que je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tourner en riant. Je la redéposai au sol.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne ... Que tu ne revenais que lundi et ...

-Ouais, ben tu sais, je voulais que tu sois au courant mais si je te le disais en avance, Alice aurait fini par te sortir les vers du nez, répondit l'nous-elle en riant.

Après les retrouvailles et l'acollade, nous Bella demanda Où Était Jasper et Quand on lui expliqua le pourquoi que et sur l'prononça le nom de Maria, elle se retourna. Nous la suivîmes et pûmes nous apercevoir que tous les yeux tournés vers ÉTAIENT nous. Elle chercha quelqu'un du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Jasper et Maria Qui, Comme tous les autres, nous regardaient, Jasper affichait un petit sourir triste et Maria Un air de voiture dégout S'il ya bien UNE PERSONNE Qu'elle détestait plus que Rose et Alice c'était Bella. Car elle ne se gênait pas pour lui dire sa Façon de penser et ça depuis nos HUIT ANS.

Elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide et nous la suivîmes tous, sur tous SAIT QU'UNE Bella en colère N'est ce pas beau à voir mais alors là pas du tout.

-Jasper! cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, le par S'éloigner faisant la même occasion, de Maria, qui de son côté bouillonnait de contact par la rage Leur.

-Bella, tu m'a manqué, lui répondit l'Mon meilleur ami

-Toi aussi, même si j'aurais aimé Qu'à Mon retour tu ne pas Sortes Avec une Poubelle, tu m'as manqué, lui répondit l'Ma meilleure amie en Dans le regardant les yeux.

Excusez-moi Espèce de la pollution, c'est moi que tu traites de poubelle?!

-En plus d'être profiteuse UNE, briseuse de ménage, t'es sourde?, Lui demanda Bella avec sarcasme.

Maria n'eut pas le temps de répliquer mais elle foudroya tout de même Rose, Emmet et Alice du Regard Qui pouffaient de rire et, par chance, elle ne remarqua pas que Jasper aussi se retenait de rire. J'empoignai Ma meilleure amie par le bras et l'emmenai vers l'entrée du bâtiment en etant aux anges, Une chose est sûre, que maintenant Bella est de retour, les choses ne Seront plus jamais comme avant. Mais, pas une seconde, je ne me serais douté que "le jamais" Allait être en majuscule, oui, cette année changera à jamais nos vies ...

* * *

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus????? Et est-ce que j'ai droit à une review??? **

**À très bientôt Milie :)**


	4. Note de l'auteure

Je voudrais remercier toute celle qui me lise, même si vous ne laisser pas de review c'est plaisant de savoir que certaine personne aime notre travail. J'aimerais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir poster d'autre chapitre plutôt mais je n'en avais pas la force une nouvelle année scoliare vien de commencer et j'ai plusieurs ennuis de santé qui ne me laisse juste assez de temps pour les cours donc je vais temporèrement (je ne me rappelle plus comment sa s'écrit dsl) mettre mes fictions de côté.

Encore désolé et j'espère pouvoir vous poster bien vite.

Gros bisou milie.


End file.
